


Two Truths and No More Lies

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen invites Rose and the Doctor to a house party where they decide to play a drinking game that the Doctor seems to be bad at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Truths and No More Lies

Shireen was a notorious woman for throwing the biggest and baddest parties that Rose had ever been to.  She had gotten drunk for the first time at Shireen's, and had not had a sip of alcohol since then.  But after Christmas, Shireen whined and begged and pleaded for Rose to come to a post-holiday party and "bring her bloke."

Rose had looked over at the Doctor, waiting for the negative answer she would've usually got from him, but instead he paused and then nodded, grinning at Rose the entire time.

She wasn't sure how to feel about the whole regeneration process, but she did know that she was just as attracted to this one as she was to her first.  A lot of times over the past weeks she'd found herself leaning against the kitchen doorway and watching him fiddle with something in the living room.

She'd blinked at him in response to his affirmative answer, but felt a smile creep across her face.  She looked at the door where Shireen had been batting her eyes.  She leaned against the door absent mindedly and nodded.  "Yeah, we'll be there."

Shireen squealed and grabbed Rose's hand, "Oh, I'm so glad, babe!  You're always travellin', never here, glad we'll finally be able to catch up.  Be at the flat at seven, just a little get together."

"What do you mean by little get together?" Rose asked warningly, knowing completely well how Shireen's 'little get togethers' ended up.

"Don't worry, just you, Mr. Doctor here, Keisha, and Mickey.  A real small get together, I promise," She smiled and Rose had to return it.

"Alright, we'll be there.  See you later."

Shireen kissed Rose on the cheek and gave the Doctor a little wave before disappearing out the door.   Rose shut the door and turned to look at the Doctor, a look akin to awe lit on her face.  "You're really going to go?"

"Of course, Rose.  Got to wind down from the New Year somehow, and if you went alone, then I'd be alone and..." He shrugged.  "I'd like to stick with you if that's alright."

"That sounds good," Rose nodded, "I just...  You wouldn't have done that before."

The Doctor considered that, thinking for a moment.  "If it meant protecting you, I actually probably would have.  I would've hated it, but I would've gone."

Rose grinned.  "Well, I'm going to get ready for tonight, are you going to change?"

The Doctor looked down at his new pinstriped suit and plimsolls.  "No, what's wrong with this?"

Rose bit her lip and gave him a quick once-over.  "Nothing, you look nice.  I like the suit."  She shot out of the room at that without allowing him to say another word about it.

To her credit, Rose wasn't one to fall at the feet of a man, but she found that she really wanted to look nice tonight.  Like really, really nice.  She sifted through her closet and found a tight gold dress that would hit just above her knees.  On further examination, she decided that fishnet stockings would be a good addition as well. 

She donned the clothes and turned herself around in the mirror, looking at herself.  Satisfied, she plopped herself down in front of her vanity and started to do up her makeup and hair.  Curling it seemed to be the best move to make- she thought with a thrill that the Doctor had never seen it curled.  She spent a bit of time staring at herself in the mirror, scrutinizing every line of eyeliner and on impulse she picked up a red lipstick and put it on before she could think twice about it.

She had never been more nervous to see a man in her whole life.  In a way, she knew Shireen was planning this in part to see the two of them together.  It seemed to her as though the universe was trying to get them together, but the Doctor wasn't having it.  And if he wasn't going to do the seducing, she might as well.  

After securing a pair of gold dangly earrings in her ears, she started scouring around her room for a pair of shoes to wear when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, pulling her head out of her closet.

"It's almost six thirty, are you nearly ready?"  The Doctor's patient voice came from the other side fo the door.

"You can come in if you'd like, I'm just looking for a pair of shoes," Rose replied, trying to keep her voice as mellow as possible. 

She dug out a pair of black kitten heels as the Doctor entered the room.  At first, she didn't see his reaction, but when she stood up with the full look in tact, she saw that his jaw was sort of slack and his eyes were travelling the expanse of her body.

"Is it too much?" She asked quietly, feeling a little self conscious under his gaze.

His eyes snapped back up to her face and he smiled at her.  "No, you look wonderful," he held out a hand and she stepped forwards to take it.  "Let's go."

Shireen lived just outside the Estate, so the Doctor led her down the street, keeping his hand securely around hers the whole time.  Rose had to enjoy his protective behavior, but that was nothing new from his old body.

She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself.  How was it that she was so comfortable saying things like that?  "New body" and "old body" and YES she knew he was the same man, and she still wanted that man to love her, but it all seemed so hopeless.  Very unrequited.

But the way he'd looked at her just a few minutes ago...  No, she couldn't read into that, any man could look at her that way when she was wearing a getup like this.  But he was the Doctor. 

They reached Shireen's flat and the Doctor knocked on the door.  Rose's other friend, Keisha, opened the door, squealing excitedly as she hugged the both of them.  "I hope you both don't mind, but we've sort of started a game.  Want to join?"

Shireen took the Doctor's coat as he entered, and hung it on the coat rack.  "It's a drinking game, of course," she grinned, shutting the front door.  Mickey was seated on the couch, looking very comfortable and Rose could tell he was not yet sloshed, but he was probably already on his first drink.

"Have a seat," Shireen gestured to an extra couch that was across from the first, a chair set up so that it was almost a rectangle of furniture.  Mickey was seated in the chair, so Shireen and Keisha took a seat on one of the couches, and the Doctor and Rose took the other.

"How do we play?"  The Doctor asked cheerfully, leaning back and easily settling his arm on the couch behind Rose.  She leaned a little bit into him, just enough for it to be subtle.

"Two truths and a lie.  Guess the lie right, you don't have to drink.  Get it wrong, you take a shot," Keisha gestured to the coffee table, where a bottle of vodka and five shot glasses were neatly set out.

"I'll start," Shireen clapped her hands, "Then Keisha, Mickey, Rose, and the Doctor," She pointed around the circle of people as she spoke.  "That way it's in order and we'll remember when we're drunk." She giggled to herself. 

"Two truths and a lie," Mickey said coaxingly, trying to get her back on track.

"Right!" Shireen nodded.  "Okay, one, I was briefly a call girl... Two, Rose and I once snuck into Henrik's after hours to slip in her application, and... Three, I've shagged Mickey."

"Who hasn't?" Keisha muttered under her breath, but not quiet enough for Mickey to not shout out "oi!"

"Alright, what do you all say?" Shireen asked.

"I say one," the Doctor said breezily.

"I do too," Keisha agreed.

"Three," both Mickey and Rose said at once.

"Mickey and Rose got it right!" Shireen wiggled excitedly in her seat.  "Doctor, Keisha, have a shot."

The Doctor shot a nervous glance at Rose before he picked up the bottle of vodka and poured a shot for both himself and Keisha.  He toasted to her and knocked the shot back, impressively too, in Rose's opinion.  He set the glass down and had his arm around her shoulders again within a second.

By the time Keisha and Mickey had gone, the Doctor and Rose had each had one more shot, and the Doctor leaned down to her ear to speak to her for a moment.

"Should I metabolize the alcohol?  I don't want to embarrass you," he whispered, and she repressed a shiver.

"No, they'll probably get suspicious.  You know, they don't know."  Rose replied, burying her secret desire to see the Doctor drunk.

The Doctor nodded against her hair and pulled back.  Rose cleared her throat and prepared for her turn.  "Right, okay, so, one.  One, I once stole from Henrik's... While I was working there.  Two, my first kiss was an accident, three... Three..."  She glanced at the Doctor and tapped her lips.  "Three, I don't remember what happened last week."

She was talking about Satellite Five, and from the light snort the Doctor gave from next to her, she assumed that he had caught on.

"One, Rose, you're too pure," Keisha laughed. 

"Three," Mickey said, and Shireen nodded.  "I say three too."

"I say one," the Doctor said, his eyes never moving from Rose.

"There we go," Rose grinned.  "Mickey, Shireen, drink!"

After about four more rounds of this game, Rose found that she was very, very good at it, and had only had three shots the whole night.  The Doctor had had about twelve, and now had an arm around Rose's waist, pulling her against him.  She really, really couldn't complain.  She was proud of him, though.  All his truths and lies had made sense, they had nothing to do with aliens, and she was impressed he could do that with as inebriated as he was.

Keisha threw her hands up.  She was completely smashed as well.  "Let's play truth or daaare," she sing-songed.

"Works for me!" Mickey shouted, and since everyone was in agreement, Keisha clapped her hands, proclaiming she would go first. 

"Okay, okay, Shireen, truth or dare?"  Keisha asked, tilting her head away from Shireen as though she were scrutinizing her.

"Truth."

"How many men have you been with?"

Shireen groaned and fell back against the couch.  "Really, babe, you expect me to remember?  I'll estimate about ten."

Rose whistled under her breath.  Luckily, everyone was so drunk that they didn't notice.  The Doctor somehow managed to catch it and grin at her.

"Okay," Shireen continued, "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rose said confidently.

"Ha!  Got you!" Shireen pointed an unsteady finger at Rose.  "I dare youuu... To kiss the Doctor, on the neck, and leave a mark!"

She turned and tried to high-five Keisha, but completely missed and slapped her shoulder instead. 

Rose sat, blinking.  This had certainly escalated farther then she had thought, and how fast.  She glanced at the clock and winced when she saw it was only eight pm.  She turned to the Doctor to see his reaction and saw he had rotated so one of his legs was folded up next to hers, his arm around her shoulders again.  His eyes were dialated and she practically felt heat radiating off of him.

"Go ahead, Rose," he said quietly.  "I'm alright with it."

Rose felt her chest heaving and her heart pounding in her chest.  She moved so that she was half in the Doctor's lap, close enough to feel his breath against her.  She leaned in to his pulse point and kissed him softly, reveling in the touch and allowing her eyes to fall shut.  She sucked lightly at first on the skin, then a little harder.

She heard the Doctor's contented sigh, and felt his arm creep up around her waist as she finished and pressed another soft kiss to the mark she'd left with no small amount of pride.  She tried to pull back, but his hand still settled at her waist.

Fully aware that they were being watched by everyone in the room, she whimpered slightly and whispered, "Doctor."

"Right," he let her go and she slid into her seat, but not too far away from him, still settled against his leg. 

"Okay, so," Rose shook her head, trying to clear it, "Um, Mickey.  Truth or dare?"

It was hard for her to hear Mickey's answer to the question because the Doctor had started nuzzling into her neck.  She blinked hard.  "Sorry, didn't catch that."

Mickey's lip twitched.  "Truth, babe."

At the word 'babe', the Doctor growled against Rose's skin, and she patted his hand, which had found its way onto her thigh.

"Okay, when was the- ah," she cleared her throat as his lips made contact with her neck, trying to ignore Keisha and Shireen giggling at them.  "When was the last time you saw Trisha?"  She threw him a wink, and he chuckled.

"Last week," he said, "We went out for drinks."

Keisha and Shireen let out a long "Oooh" at that information.

"Hey, boss," Mickey addressed the Doctor, who had his face rather buried in Rose's hair.  He pulled back and sat in his own seat, addressing Mickey with his semi-full attention.  "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Rose how you feel about her," Mickey's voice was quiet, tender, as if he wanted her to know almost as much as the Doctor did.

Rose looked over at the Doctor, and she watched as he closed his bleary eyes and opened them again with a new clarity, and Rose smiled softly, aware that he had metabolized the alcohol so he could be in his right mind for this. 

"Rose, don't you know?"

"You dance around stuff a lot," She lifted a shoulder, and glanced down at herself.  "Why do you think I'm dressed like this?"

The Doctor's eyes widened in realization.  "Well, I guess I should tell you, then.  Rose, no matter how much I've... Changed, there's one thing that certainly didn't.  I love you."

Rose never expected those words to come from his mouth, any version of it.  She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek, ignoring the squeals of excitement coming from across from them.  "I love you too," she whispered, her eyes filling with unbidden tears.

A slow grin crept across the Doctor's face, and he shot a rather rushed glance at the people around the room.  "I think Rose and I are going to go home and talk for awhile.  It was lovely to see you all, goodbye!"  He stood and pulled Rose straight to her feet and out the door without stopping.

"Doctor, you're sober now, right?"  Rose asked as they neared the TARDIS, feeling a little nervous.

He whirled her around and pressed her to the wall on the inside of the TARDIS, trapping her between himself and it.  "Completely sober and willing, Rose.  Bless every beautiful bone in your body for not drinking too much tonight."  He leaned forwards and sealed his mouth hungrily over hers.  After one, very long, breath taking kiss, the Doctor kissed her over and over on her neck, cheeks, forehead, everywhere he could reach before he captured her mouth again, sliding his arms around her waist and encouraging g her to wrap her legs around his waist, which she gladly did. 

"Yours or mine?" He asked, a genuine, gentle question, with his mouth mere millimeters from hers.

She pressed another kiss to his mouth and smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.  "Same difference now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he beamed at her, love and adoration written all over his face.  "Same difference."

And with that he carried her to where the TARDIS had moved a brand new room.  Theirs.


End file.
